Pear Company
The Pear Company is a parody of Apple Inc. The Pear Company makes most of the electronics in Victorious and iCarly, including their phones. The Pear Company is also seen and mentioned on many other shows including iCarly, also made by Dan Schneider. All of the Pear products were specially made for the show and are very similar to Apple Products. Like Apple Products, Pear Products are expensive. Pear Products were originally shaped as rectangles but were recently changed to pear-shaped with the start of Season 2. Computers On Victorious, computers include a series of laptops and desktops. PearBooks and iPears have been seen numerously throughout the show and have some different features. These computers are said to store many MPEG's (Moving Pictures Expert Group) into a single hard drive and have a mixed software between Apple and Windows. It is sometimes seen on the show, and on screen grabs, that there are icons from Microsoft Windows ''such as the 'My Computer icon' from Windows XP and the Internet icon, also from Windows XP. The computer also has a dock, but is blue colored and has many different icons from Windows XP. In the intro there is also a program very similar to iMovie HD. The computers also have applications on the left side of the screen like Windows XP. It has a Shut Down program. It also has the X button, Minimizer, and the + button on the left side, like the Mac. Robbie's grandmother's computer is depicted as an iMac. PearBook Model List *PearBook 1 (1st Generation) (2007-2008). Looks like an iBook G4 with a coloured back and light-up Pear logo, one of the most unique PearBooks ever. *PearBook 2 (2nd Generation) (2008). Looks like the original MacBook Pro *PearBook 3 (3rd Generation) (2008-2010). Similar to the Black MacBook *PearBook 4 (4th Generation) (2011- ). Like the current MacBook Pro 13 inch with a colored back. PearPhones .]] On Victorious, the PearPhone is one of the most seen Pear products, next to the Pearbook. Tori's PearPhone is blue. Most of the other characters have PearPhones too. In the second season, it appears that there is a new PearPhone, in the shape of a pear. Tori, Cat, André, Beck, Jade, Trina, Robbie, Sinjin, and some others have these new phones. PearPhones are avalible on such networks as: F Mobile, and Mobile Tech. Each character has their own unique phone. The colors of the PearPhone XT of each character owns are as follow: Tori - Blue André - Green Robbie - Baby Blue Cat - Pink Jade - Red Beck - Black Trina - Orange Sinjin - Purple They mentioned some apps including "Squirt Alert" ,"Tinkle Time", "Grumpy Gerbils" and "Talking Reggie". The '''Blue '''PearPhone XT seems to be a Special edition, possibly only avalible in the PearStore website, like the Red iPod Nano/Shuffle, which a portion of your purchase is donated to a special cause. It seems to have special design ques on it such as a Blue front and a light-up Blue Pear logo on the home button, all other PearPhone XT's have a black front, and a white outlined Pear logo on the home button, with a color choice on the back of the PearPhone. Freddie Benson on iCarly and Tori Vega on Victorious have this PearPhone XT. The new PearPhone XT was released on Febuary 11, 2012, during the seasons 3 episode, The Worst Couple, it has all the same dementions as the PearPhone GX, but has a virtual assistant exactly like Siri. Virtual Assistant On the PearPhone XT, this feature is built in to help with common problems or questions. This feature was used in the season 3 episode Andre's Horrible Girl. Robbie asked it where he could find a window fixer, but instead it re-searched his last request and looked for adult diapers. The name is still unknown, and is only avalable on the PearPhone XT. Find My PearPhone Find My PearPhone is a bulit-in app that tracks your PearPhone's location incase you lose it. You can track the location from a PC, iPear, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch, with a password. This is a parody of the sevice that is used on Apple mobile devices as well. PearPhone Model List *PearPhone G1 (1st generation)- (2007-2008). Looked like original iPhone. Had a rectangular design *PearPhone G5 (2nd/3rd Generation)- (2009-2010). Had bronze backing, same rectangular design. *PearPhone GX (4th Generation) (2011-2012). Had a new Pear shaped design, came with PearChat. *PearPhone XT (5th generation) (2012- ) . Released on Feb. 11, 2012. Same Pear shape retained, has a feature the same as the iPhone 4S's Siri. PearPads In the Victorious series we see the PearPad. Like the PearPhone, they were first rectangular shape d and later in Season 2, they became pear shaped. In some cases in Season 1, Robbie uses it to give information to the friends, such as in Survival of the Hottest and Sleepover at Sikowitz's. It is more common in Season 2. Robbie uses it in Ice Cream for Ke$ha to look on the ice cream company's website. He also uses it multiple times in Terror on Cupcake Street, which causes Andre to become very annoyed and eventually break the PearPad, which Robbie held a grudge against him for. In Prom Wrecker, Tori uses her PearPad to announce the prom king and queen results. Cat also uses her PearPad a lot such as in Tori Gets Stuck , Prom Wrecker, Locked Up, and Car, Rain, and Fire. Robbie using his pearpad to solve problems is a running gag in the show. One app shown is the Spin A-Ma-Jig. PearPad 2 ownership: *Purple ''- Sinjin *''Blue ''- Tori *''Green ''- Andre *''Red ''- Jade *''Pink ''- Cat *''Orange ''- Trina *''Baby Blue ''- Robbie (Possible he got a new one), PearPad 1 Broken. *''Black'' - Beck The Blue '''PearPad 2 seems to be a special edition, possibly only avalible in the PearStore website, like the Red iPod Nano/Shuffle, which a portion of your purchase is donated to a special cause. It seems to have special design ques on it such as a Blue front and a light-up Blue Pear logo on the home button, all other PearPad 2's have a black front, and a white outlined Pear logo on the home button, with a color choice on the back of the PearPad 2. Freddie Benson on iCarly and Tori Vega on Victorious have this PearPad. Some guest stars are seen using the Blue PearPad 2. In The Breakfast Bunch, we see the library has a whole shelf of PearPad 2's. Find My PearPad Find My PearPad is a bulit-in app that tracks your PearPad's location in case you lose it. You can track the location from a PC, iPear, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch, with a password. This is a parody of the sevice that is used on Apple mobile devices as well. PearPad Model List *PearPad 1 (1st generation) (2010-2011). Extremly big screen, very thin, and size of small child. Rectangular design. *PearPad Mini (2nd generation) (2010). iPad design, reduced screen size, and increased thickness. Rectangular design. *PearPad 2 (3rd generation) (2011- ). Brand new Pear design, similar to PearPhone GX/XT in overal design, but about triple size. PearChat PearChat was introduced to some Pear Products in 2010, and to all products in 2011. The first time PearChat was used on Victorious, was for Wi-Fi In The Sky, when Tori, Beck, Cat, and Andre used it to work on there story due for class the next day. Episode Influence Pear Products have been seen throughout series, even sometimes annoying people, such as Robbie with his PearPad 1, which was eventualy broken by Andre in Terror on Cupcake Street. Most of the time the prouducts help the gang out by showing them updates on contest, like in Ice Cream for Ke$ha. And by keeping connected, through the '''TheSlap Mobile App. The whole episode Wi-Fi In The Sky, was using PearChat to connect the friends up to finnish the story for class. The subplot of The Worst Couple, Tori awaits the release of the new PearPhone update. There seems to be a matching scheme with the characters: *'Tori '- Blue ''- PearPhone XT, PearPad 2, and PearBook 4. * '''Cat - '''''Pink - PearPhone XT, and PearPad 2 * Robbie '''- ''Baby Blue'' - PearPhone XT, and PearPad 1 * 'Andre '- ''Green '- PearPhone XT, and PearBook 4. Trivia *The metal sides of the new PearPhone may have been modeled after the iPhone 4. *The character's PearPads are the same colours as their PearPhones. For example, Tori's PearPhone and PearPad are both blue, and Cat's PearPhone and PearPad are both pink. *The PearPad 2's were being used as speakers in the episode Prom Wrecker. *The PearPhome GX is a parody of the iPhone 4 *The PearPhone XT is a parody of the iPhone 4S Company, Pear Company, Pear Company, Pear Category:Companies